The present invention is related to a slingshot, a slingshot releaser, and a releaser-incorporated slingshot device.
In the prior art, to shoot a slingshot, a user sets a pellet in a pellet pouch, which is attached to an elastic band, such as a rubber tube. The user then draws the elastic band while holding the pellet pouch and takes aim at a target. Since the user relies only on his or her eyes when taking aim, the target hitting rate is low in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a slingshot, a slingshot releaser, and a releaser-incorporated slingshot device that improves the target hitting rate.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a slingshot including an elastic band, which is used to shoot a pellet and has two ends, and a pouch, which is connected to the elastic band. The slingshot includes a main body. First and second connecting elements connect the two ends of the elastic band to the main body. The first and second connecting elements are separated from each other on the main body. The pellet is shot through a shooting space defined between the first and second connecting elements. A front sight is attached to the main body near one of the first and second connecting elements.
A further perspective of the present invention is a releaser of a slingshot. The slingshot includes an elastic band, which is used to shoot a pellet, and a pouch, which is connected to the elastic band. The releaser includes a clamp for holding the pouch. The clamp is selectively arranged at a closed position, in which the clamp holds the pouch, and an opened position, in which the clamp releases the pouch. A rear sight is arranged near the clamp.
A further perspective of the present invention is a slingshot device including a slingshot and a releaser. The slingshot includes a main body, an elastic band having two ends and connected to the main body to shoot a pellet, and a pouch connected to the elastic band. First and second connecting elements connect the two ends of the elastic band to the main body. The first and second connecting elements are separated from each other on the main body. The pellet is shot through a shooting space defined between the first and second connecting elements. A front sight is attached to the main body near one of the first and second connecting elements. A releaser stretches the elastic band. The releaser includes a clamp for holding the pouch. The clamp is selectively arranged at a closed position, in which the clamp holds the pouch, and an opened position, in which the clamp releases the pouch. A rear sight is arranged near the clamp.
A further perspective of the present invention is a slingshot including an elastic band, which is used to shoot a pellet and has two ends, and a pouch, which is connected to the elastic band. The slingshot includes a frame extending in a direction the pellet is shot and a front sight base attached to the frame. The front sight base is movable in a first direction, which is perpendicular to the frame. A front sight is attached to the front sight base. The front sight is movable in a second direction, which is perpendicular to the frame and to the first direction. Two brackets are fixed to the frame. Each of the two brackets supports one of the two ends of the elastic band. The two brackets are separated from each other in the first direction. First and second connecting elements are each fixed to one of the two brackets. The first and second connecting elements connect the ends of the elastic band to the two brackets. A handgrip is attached to the frame. The handgrip is moved along the frame to change the distance from the handgrip to the first and second connecting elements.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.